Soundly
by zackiv
Summary: Kido tidak akan pernah tahu jika punggung Kano akan senyaman ini. "Mimpi yang indah, Kido." Warning!Inside.


**Kagerou Days belongs to Jin – Shizen no Teki P****—**I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic.

.

**Warning****—**alternate universe, ooc, semi!plotless, typo, more description, less dialogue, standard applied, etecera.

**.**

**[Kano x Kido]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari terbenam mulai berpendar menyirami permukaan bumi. Suasana temaram beriringan dengan nyanyian jangkrik yang saling sahut menyahut. Harum bunga musim semi menembus indera penciuman setiap insan. Di balik dinding yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dan perpustakaan, sepasang makhluk adam dan hawa masih terdiam di tempat.

Dua buku sejarah sudah terabaikan, sementara buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan alam lebih beruntung masih diperhatikan oleh pemiliknya, seorang gadis berambut hijau zamrud. Mata itu saling sinkron, mencoba memahami kata demi kata yang terurai menjadi kalimat yang mungkin saja akan singgah di otaknya beberapa menit lagi.

Sementara helaan nafas panjang menjadi gangguan kecil yang menuntut perhatian. Di sana,seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya tidak sudi berada di tempat yang membuatnya cepat bosan itu mulai bertingkah.

"Pulanglah, Kano."

Tanpa melihat pemuda yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, gadis itu kembali menekuni kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena erangan bosan dari seberang.

"Kau belum selesai, Kido?"

"Belum."

Terlalu singkat untuk sebuah jawaban, padahal Kano lebih mengharapkan tiga atau empat kalimat. Tipikal pribadi yang tidak mau berbasa-basi, itu lah Kido Tsubomi.

"Apa cideramu saat pelajaran penjaskes tadi sudah membaik, Kido?" tanya Kano berusaha mencairkan suasana yang beku. Siapapun tidak ingin hanya mendengar nyanyian jangkrik yang bisa dibilang tidak merdu.

"Hm, sudah."

Lagi. Jika Kano bukan teman sejawatnya Kido, mungkin Kano akan memilih untuk tidak bertanya, karena jawabannya pasti tidak sesuai harapan.

Kembali diam seperti semula. Kini Kano memilih keluar untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang mulai menggelayutinya. Hobi Kido mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah langsung di sekolah sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang serampangan.

Kano menatap satu titik di depannya, angannya mulai berjalan, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kido saat mereka masih bermain-main di kotak pasir sewaktu menjadi murid TK. Saat di mana bibir Kido masih menyunggingkan senyum dan mengalunkan tawa ceria. Saat di mana mata Kido masih berbinar-binar dengan tatapan takjub pada benda yang baru pertama kali ia ketahui nama dan keberadaannya.

Sekarang sangat berbeda—tak akan pernah ada lagi episode itu.

Hanya ada raut wajah yang datar dan muram. Bibir selalu terkunci, menyembunyikan kata-kata yang ingin sekali Kano dengar setiap harinya. Mata berbinar itu hilang, hanya ada tatapan suram dan tak bernyawa.

Mendadak Kano ingin kembali ke sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan Kano harap mesin waktu itu nyata.

"Kano, ayo pulang!"

"Sudah selesai?"

Kido hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendahului Kano. Dengan langkah sedikit terpincang dan terseok, Kido tidak memperdulikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh gurat khawatir.

.

.

.

Jalanan tampak sepi, hanya ada hilir mudik kendaraan yang mempunyai tujuan yang sama seperti Kano dan Kido—pulang ke rumah. Dari belakang, Kano terus memaksakan matanya untuk tetap mengawasi gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kido, apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Kau sudah bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kano."

"Tapi—"

"—aku tidak apa-apa."

Kano menghela nafas. Bosan dengan Kido yang tidak peka dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. Kano bahkan melihat dengan jelas jika Kido sedang menahan sakit. Apakah Kano hanya manekin hidup yang tak ada artinya bagi Kido.

Sesungguhnya jauh dalam relung hatinya, Kido sudah memiliki tempat di hati Kano.

Tempat yang sangat spesial.

Kano menambah laju jalannya sampai berjajar dengan Kido, menarik tangan Kido dan agar berada di sisinya. Menghiraukan wajah terkejut Kido yang membuatnya geli. Detik berikutnya, Kano berjongkok di depan Kido.

"Naiklah!"

"Kakiku masih berfungsi, Kano."

"Aku tahu, naiklah!"

"Aku masih bisa—"

"—aku bilang naik sekarang juga, Kido."

Dan Kido tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya. Sudah cukup rasa sakitnya ia pendam, di depannya ada pemuda dengan tulus mengulurkan rasa kasih padanya. Selagi bisa, Kido akan menyambutnya.

"Terimakasih."

Kano tersenyum, ruang hatinya bergetar saat Kido membisikkan kata terimakasih yang sangat merdu menyelusup telinganya.

Perlahan Kido meletakan kepalanya ke pundak Kano, matanya terasa berat. Kido tidak tahu jika punggung Kano akan senyaman ini. Kano bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa lehernya dengan irama teratur. Dan Kido mulai menyelami alam mimpi.

"Mimpi yang indah, Kido. Semoga di mimpimu terulang saat kali pertama kita bertemu."

Satu kecupan lembut di pipi mengantarkan Kido pada sebuah tempat yang dirindukannya—kotak pasir. Dan Kano sedang menunggunya dengan senyum penantian.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Kano."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Hai, salam kenal semuanya… fanfic pertama di fandom Kagerou Days. Mohon maaf jika ficnya terlalu singkat, maklum, fanfic perkenalan hehe… dan mohon bimbingannya juga minna-tachi..

Terimakasih mau menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Kritik dan saran monggo, silakan dengan senang hati..

**Surabaya, 25 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
